Around the World in 80 Days (miniseries)
Around the World in 80 Days is a 1989 three-part television Eastmancolor miniseries originally broadcast on NBC. The production garnered three nominations for Emmy awards that year. The teleplay by John Gay is based on the Jules Verne novel of the same title. Plot The plot centres around Phileas Fogg (Pierce Brosnan) making a £30,000 wager with three members of the Reform Club that he can circumnavigate the world in 80 days. He takes with him his newly-employed French valet Passepartout (Eric Idle), and is pursued by Detective Wilbur Fix (Peter Ustinov) who mistakenly thinks Fogg robbed the Bank of England and is using the wager as a cover to escape capture. Castedit * Pierce Brosnan as Phileas Fogg * Eric Idle as Jean Passepartout * Julia Nickson as Princess Aouda * Peter Ustinov as Detective Wilbur Fix * Jack Klugman as Capt. Bunsby * Roddy McDowall as McBaines * Darren McGavin as Benjamin Mudge * Robert Morley as Wentworth * Stephen Nichols as Jesse James * Lee Remick as Sarah Bernhardt * Jill St. John as Woman mistaken for Princess Aouda * Robert Wagner as Alfred Bennett * Arielle Dombasle as Lucette * Gabriele Ferzetti as Italian Chief of Police * Henry Gibson as Train Conductor * John Hillerman as Sir Francis Commarty * Rick Jason as Cornelius Vanderbilt * Christopher Lee as Stuart * Patrick Macnee as Ralph Gautier * John Mills as Faversham * Pernell Roberts as Captain Speedy * Cassie Stuart as Madelaine * James Sikking as Jenks * Simon Ward as Flannigan * John Abineri as Father Gruber * Yves Aubert as Gravier * Bill Bailey as Captain Phillips * Peter Birrel as Brindisi Terminal Clerk * John Carlin as Forster * Jean-Pierre Castaldi as Lenoir * Lane Cooper as Kyaukese * Julian Curry as Wilson * Ellis Dale as Bank Clerk * Bruce Troy Davis as Captain Lacey * Edward Dentith as Faversham's Aide * Hugo De Vernier as Louis Pasteur * Gérard Dimiglio as Bonheur First Officer * Roy Evans as 'Shirley Rose' Engineer * Don Ferguson as Bombay Director of Police * Henry Fong as Tung Chih * Michael Gable as Frank James * Maurice Gardette as French Consul * Arne Gordon as Bank Guard * Olivier Hémon as Georges * Colin Higgins as Reporter * Mark Holmes as Major Bryce * George Ip as Tailor * Subhash Joshi as Indian Gentleman * Abraham Lee as Carnatic Steamship Clerk * Michael Lee as Sinji Servant * Lily Leung as Empress * Joseph Long as Italian Squad Leader * Victor Maddern as Liverpool Ticket Agent * Anna Massey as Queen Victoria * Ian McNeice as Batcular * Ajay Mehta as Calcutta Harbor Clerk * Christopher Muncke as Vanderbilt First Officer * Pierre Olaf as Captain Rondicherry * Sai-Kit Yung as Bayfront Hotel Clerk * Arun Pathela as Kiru * John Rapley as Reverend Samuel Smythe * Terrence Scammell as Grimes * Peter Sharman as English Consul Clerk * Eve Schickle as The Harlot * Tommy Tam as Chinese Dockworker * Theodore Thomas as Police Chief * Violetta as Mildred * Ed Wiley as Ffolkestone * Tariq Yunus as Prince Bayinnaung * Victor Langley as Minister (uncredited) Category:TV Shows Category:Jules Verne Category:Teletoon Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Universal Kids Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nick Jr Category:Animation Category:Movie Category:Comedy Category:B.R.B. Internacional